Transgenic plants with improved traits such as improved yield, environmental stress tolerance, pest resistance, herbicide tolerance, modified seed compositions, and the like are desired by both farmers and consumers. Although considerable efforts in plant breeding have provided significant gains in desired traits, the ability to introduce specific DNA into plant genomes provides further opportunities for generation of plants with improved and/or unique traits. The ability to develop transgenic plants with improved traits depends in part on the identification of genes that are useful in recombinant DNA constructs for production of transformed plants with improved properties.